


Fooled

by EndlessAwesome



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8550058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessAwesome/pseuds/EndlessAwesome
Summary: Promt:
Write 100 words of hurt and comfort JohnlockJohn patching up Sherlock, after he got hit in the face by none other than John himself.
---
"He’d been an idiot to give in so easily."





	

**Author's Note:**

> A friend asked me to write a drabble, so I did. 
> 
> It's been years since I wrote anything, so please be kind :)

He’d been an idiot to give in so easily.  
Too easily provoked, especially by a man who could read him like an open book and who wouldn’t hesitate to use that knowledge against him.

That stupid, smug, _brilliant_ man, had fooled him.

Really, John mused while patting the other’s wound with a cotton swab, he hadn’t expected to be manipulated into hurting Sherlock by the man himself, inevitable as it had been.

Looking into those piercing blue eyes, John knew it wouldn’t be the last time.

He might be an idiot, but he’d be a prepared idiot.

Next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
